


a tide of unsophisticated song

by ladymarvell



Category: Inception
Genre: Alternative Universe- historical, Multi, Renaissance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarvell/pseuds/ladymarvell
Summary: small prompt fills





	1. Come Back to Bed (a/a/e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames has a nightmare. Ariadne and Arthur both get him to come back to bed in their own ways. Ariadne/Arthur/Eames

Eames awoke with a start. Terror and surprise making his heart beat wildly within his chest. He pushed the covers aside and made his way to the bathroom. The eerie sensor night light kicked in. A recent addition to the bathroom that Arthur had installed after Ariadne slipped and fell in the middle of night fumbling for the light switch. Ariadne insisted that it was entirely unnecessary and that all three them should just go and forget it ever happened but Arthur told her it was for the benefit of all their safety and well-being in a way that made it seem he was purchasing a full scale home security system and not a night light. Eames turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cool water. He couldn't remember that last time he had a nightmare. He couldn't remember the last time he had a dream that wasn't induced by somnacin.

"Are you okay?" Ariadne's voice was soft in the night and filled with concern as she saw Eames hunched over the sink. Bad dream? Eames turned toward his lover who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur's voice, not as quiet or soft as Ariadne had been, called out from the bedroom.

"Come back to bed, asshole." The corners of Ariadne's mouth turned upwards slightly. She moved closer to Eames, coming up behind him.

"Looks like we woke the beast." Ariadne joked quietly. It wasn't long after getting together that Eames and Ariadne realized the Arthur was definitely not a morning person. He walked around like a extremely pissed off zombie until his first cup of coffee. Ariadne rubbed her had over Eames' back, hoping to soothe him. "Best return to bed now, hmm?" Eames nodded, taking Ariadne's hand and squeezing it lightly before letting her drag him back to bed.


	2. Renaissance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill asking for a renaissance AU. Arthur is a renowned painter, and Ariadne is the saucy peasant girl so vibrant he must have her as his muse.

His hand drags the brush along the canvas making a artificial match to her beauty which he wishes he can capture in essence. She says maybe he can; she will just have to come over everyday until he gets it right. He doesn't tell her no, so she takes it as a yes. She returns and he paints... and paints and paints. Drawings and paintings of her are decorating every surface. There is just this spark in her eyes he can't seem to get just right.

He moves closer, places his hand under her chin, tilts her face toward the window. The bright sun catches her face and she closes her eyes. The light glides over her pale features and she is luminescent, almost ethereal.

He steps back and tries again and again until she can't possibly stand still any longer. She moves just an inch and he stops what he is doing. He goes to return her to previous pose, reaching for her face again but she strikes with a speed and agility he didn't know a human being, let alone one of the fairer sex, could be capable of.

His wrist is held tightly within her small grip. He had the strength to remove himself from her, if he wanted but he doesn't. He stares at her, not moving, just watching, waiting to see what she does next. She brings his palm to her mouth and places a warm kiss upon it.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, flirtatious yet somehow keeping that innocence about her that she is supposed to maintain. She places his hand on the small of her back and brings their bodies closer. She pauses to see if this is okay.

When he does not protest, she grabs his face with both hands and brings his mouth to hers in a kiss. A first kiss of many because as of yet he had still not finished her portrait.


End file.
